Kuon Ichinose
Kuon Ichinose is a character from Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. Appearances *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Major Character Design Kuon has long brown hair with a chain like hair accessories. She wears a white trench coat, gray shirt with white stripes and black jeans. Personality Ichinose speaks in archaic Japanese and has a loud and peppy disposition. She also seems to know a lot about EMMA and its secrets, and proves a reliable source throughout the investigation against it, since she is its creator. In reality, Kuon Ichinose is incapable of emotions, completely merciless and all of her emotions are false. When she realizes that EMMA is threatened, her first action is to kill the Phantom Thieves. Many people around her believe that she is not human due to her mannerisms, and since she has to research humans and their desires, if she is human to begin with is largely ambiguous. It's also implied that she's actually extremely misanthropic despite genuinely wishing for the happiness of humanity, as she used the entire island of Okinawa to test her EMMA app and driving its denizens insane. After fighting Sophia's true form, she gets for the better and even drops her first tears, something that she hasn't had before. Once this is past, she shows herself to be a lot more closer to be actually human, even going as far as assisting the party in stopping EMMA herself. Profile ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Ichinose is a mysterious woman that meets the protagonist and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts at a restaurant in Sendai, where she had a chat with them about the nutritional values of beef, claims that she is a researcher from a university and gives them candy before leaving. She then makes a deal with the party to investigate the EMMA app. It was later revealed that she created the EMMA app and sold it to Akira Konoe so he could improvise the Application. When the party visits Tokyo's Jail, Kuon appears within it and she reveals that this was just a ruse by EMMA to decide the desires of people, and by Akira Konoe's meddling with the app, it decided that humanity desires eternal escapism from mistreatment. Kuon Ichinose was merely its enforcer, and people around her noticed that she does not look human, and all of her former behavior is just an act because she has no heart, emotions or human understanding to begin with, implying that she was never human to begin with. The prototype of EMMA is Sophia, but it was faulty so she ditched it quickly. She uses this to briefly make Sophia attack the party, until Sophia decides that the Phantom Thieves should not be attacked by her. She then uses a large diamond to send the Phantom Thieves off the depths of the Jail, and when they return, she sends a massive amount of mobs against the party. She manages to stall time again for the diamond to activate, until Sophia appears and tries to convince her that humanity does not desire eternal escapism from mistreatment, and being wronged enables one to grow from their mistakes. She then awakens Pithos into Pandora and Ichinose summons a Hecatoncheir to attack the party. Once this is done for, she confesses and assists the party in investigating the true form EMMA, while tearing for the very first time. When EMMA assumes its true form as the Demiurge and unleashes its mass salvation plan by dragging masses of people onto Tokyo Tower so they can go to the promised land, Ichinose was asked to follow and investigate but rejects, although she ultimately becomes a valuable asset for the investigation on it. Once the party figures out that they must send the Calling Card to EMMA, she deducted that the EMMA is immune to all traditional methods and they must hack the EMMA application to send it to the public, who are being mesmerized by EMMA. When Futaba had trouble hacking into the EMMA servers, Kuon lends Futaba a hand and allows them to access the Demiurge. Once everything is over, she would turn herself into the police, although this failed since the police do not believe her statements at all. She then takes Sophia back so they would go wandering around the world to learn more about humans, and she would return to her old home in Shibuya. Gallery Etymology The "Ku" (久) in Kuon means "long time," and "on" (音) could mean "sound," "speech," "news" or "tidings." Trivia * Kuon shares a last name with a man named , a Japanese war photographer. * Kuon's first meeting with the Phantom Thieves bears a striking resemblance with Takuto Maruki and the Phantom Thieves' usual conversations, as well as being a researcher with university prestige like him. It is unknown if they are connected at present. Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Characters Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Allies